


The Photograph

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley receives a gift to celebrate her impending motherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "Farewell to Storyville" but before "The Battle of New Orleans." Written for prompt #407 'Portrait.'

The gift came wrapped in an elegant black-and-white box. Hayley was surprised at how heavy the package was.

Opening it, she discovered a photo album, with the words “Baby’s First Year” printed across the front.

There was also a camera, which she had no doubt was top-of-the-line and cost a fortune.

But more than the gift, what caught her attention was the photograph enclosed with the gift. On it, in cursive that Hayley knew better than her own writing was written “To celebrate the life of my baby niece, who I love just as much as I do her mother.”


End file.
